Intervention
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: The Connors find a window from their dimension into Series 4, where they see Connor and Abby's relationship suffering. Eye Patch feels compelled to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Intervention  
>Author: Evenstar Estel<br>**Rating: **T for now, M later  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Connor/Abby/Eye!Patch Connor, Alt!Connor/Alt!Abby.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Series 3 AU and Series 4.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Smut, Angst.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The Connors find a window from their dimension into Series 4, where they see Connor and Abby's relationship suffering. Eye Patch feels compelled to help.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks to tay_21 for the beta.

Intervention  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

Chapter 1

Connor smiled against his lover, then nipped playfully at his throat. Eye Patch grumbled from deep in his chest. Connor's weight on top of him was both comforting and arousing. The younger man licked and kissed his neck, scraping his lips over the five days of stubble. Meanwhile his hands wove their way through his husband's hair. The lazy days of summer had come upon them and laying bare chest to bare chest on the couch on a Sunday afternoon was near to perfection. Eye Patch's hands kneaded the taut muscles of Connor's back, while his eyes remained closed and his body relaxed. The only thing missing was Abby. She'd be home soon at which point the boys planned to highjack her for the next couple of hours for what was affectionately referred in their marriage as an "Abby Sandwich". Of all the various things they'd tried in (and out) of the bedroom, what the Connors loved best was both taking her at the same time. Truth be told, it was Abby's favourite also. In the meantime Connor plundered Eye Patch's mouth with his tongue and palmed his cock through his trousers. Connor had stripped down to his boxers due to the heat of the sun streaming through the windows of the flat. As things got increasingly passionate between them they thought they might not be able to wait until Abby came home.

As if on cue Eva started barking and rushing down the stairs to greet her 'mummy' as she came through the door. The two men parted and smirked at each other, a silent message passing between them. Abby walked up the stairs, her arms laden with the grocery bags and the dog hot on her heels. "Guys? I'm back!" she called, just moments before she was swarmed and spun like she was caught up in a tornado. She was relieved of the bags and in very short order, her clothes. She hadn't had much on to begin with, flip-flops, a little pair of shorts and a vest. Abby groaned loudly as she was mauled by her husbands, each latching on to a nipple and suckling urgently as cunning fingers delved between her legs.

"Pop... popsicles!" Abby managed to choke out.

"Oh you kinky bird! Good idea, love!" growled Eye Patch, as her nipple popped free from his mouth. Abby grabbed Connor by his hair and pulled him off her breast.

"No you git. I have to put them in the freezer before they melt anymore than they already have!"

"Hmm. We'd rather put them in you," mused Connor. Abby rolled her eyes and pushed them out of her way. She quickly put the frozen items away and then beckoned them to her. She was picked up and thrown over Eye Patch's shoulder. He smacked her arse several times as he made his way to the bedroom.

"Signal's back!" called Connor. With that, Abby found herself tossed carelessly to the bed as Eye Patch dashed off to join Connor.

Things had been rather quiet on the anomaly front, due entirely to the efforts of her Connors. That suited them all just fine. That left more time for fun things, like what they'd got her all worked up for, only to have been denied. Abby frowned, aroused and frustrated. Eventually she got up and joined them. The pair were sitting on the couch with the laptop open on the coffee table. Connor was furiously tapping away on the keyboard, the goal of which she was clueless. Eye Patch's vision was trained on the screen. Abby nudged him and he sat her down on his knee with his hand splayed out over her stomach. For the past three weeks Connor's systems had been receiving a strange signal on a frequency not present in their particular dimension. Years ago, when they'd first met Eye Patch during one of Connor's experiments gone wrong, Connor had gathered up a plethora of information regarding alternate dimensions and had spent that last few years building a system to pick up on them. He'd interfaced it from the ARC to his computer at home and ever since the naturally occurring but minuscule anomaly to the another dimension had made itself known, the Connors had been trying to breach it to learn what was on the other side.

"I think your modifications were spot on," said Eye Patch, laying a hand on Connor's bare back.

"Ta, almost locked in..." the distracted Connor said. After a few more seconds he had it. "Eureka!"

"Well done, love." Eye Patch kissed Connor's shoulder and the younger man smiled, very proud of himself. Abby smiled at their interaction. Nothing made her feel warmer inside that when those two doted upon each other.

"If there's an alternate ARC and it's got systems written by a Connor Temple, I should be able to get in."

"So you're going to spy?" asked Abby.

"Basically, yeah." Connor grinned. Eye Patch kissed her cheek and they watched as Connor infiltrated the alternate ARC's systems. It didn't take him too long. Evidently the software was the same as what Connor had implemented years ago. It was written under another system, but dead easy to break into. Fortunately for the ARC on their side, he and Eye Patch had rewritten the security only a few months ago. "I'm in. I'll bring up the feeds from the CCTV cameras. This is _so_ cool!"

"It's a bit freaky, actually," said Eye Patch.

"How's that?" asked Abby. He reclined and brought her with him, lifting her into his lap. He hadn't forgotten that she was naked and shivered a little at the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. He massaged her thigh and watched the screen as people came and went throughout the other ARC.

"I came from another world. I know from the experience of when Conn first brought us all through, that there's infinite others out there all living different lives, hopefully all with an Abby of their own." He gave her an affectionate squeeze and kissed her cheek. "But to actually see them? It freaks me out a little. I don't want to see another world like mine."

"Oh Conn." Abby kissed him and Connor took hold of his hand.

"Oh fuck!" Connor suddenly exclaimed. Not only was the ARC on the screen vastly different than theirs, with its low ceilings and dark, oppressive atmosphere, but it also had Philip Burton walking freely about. Eye Patch saw the vile man on the screen and he felt the rage and despair bubble up inside him. It wasn't so long ago that their version of the man had orchestrated Eye Patch's kidnapping, the shooting of their beloved Eva and worst of all, the physical and sexual abuse he suffered at the hand of Caroline Steele and Oliver Leek. The three of them watched with dark expressions on their faces as Philip Burton got into a heated discussion with Lester. "I'll try and get audio."

As Connor punched more code into his computer another pair of people came into the background; the sought after alternative Connor and Abby. The veil of angst lifted instantly as the trio observed the pair walking into the main hub near Lester's office. Abby had her arm through Connor's. The way he looked at her it was obvious he loved her. "That's more like it," said Abby.

"Yeah... yeah, that's good," said Eye Patch.

"See? Every Connor's got an Abby. Audio in just a second..." said Connor.

"I want to hear what they're saying, couldn't give a toss about Burton n' Lester." The audio came in and they listened intently.

!*!*!

Connor and Abby stopped a distance from Lester's office. Abby looked disdainfully in the direction of Philip Burton. "Tonight then?" Abby asked Connor in a hopeful voice as she turned back to focus on him.

"Absolutely, love, I promise. I've finally caught up on all the projects Burton's given me," he replied, smiling at her broad enough to show his dimple.

"Brilliant. I can't begin to tell you how much I'm looking forward to it. It's been nearly three weeks Connor. Three weeks. Jess promised to go to a friend's place. We have the flat all to ourselves."

Connor leaned in a nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "Trust me, I know how long it's been. I plan on having my wicked way with you for _hours_."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. We really need this, and not just to relieve all the stress. I've missed you."

"Me too Abbs. I love you."

"Love you too..."

"Ah, Connor just the person I was looking for," interrupted Burton. Lester scowled at his back and sighed before quietly going back to his office and shutting the door. Abby refused to acknowledge Burton and possessively tightened her hold on Connor's arm.

"Philip, hi," said Connor submissively. "You'll be pleased to know I've emailed you all the reports on my assignments! I already started on the schematics you wanted next week."

"Very good Connor."

"Cheers."

"Now that you've got so much free time we can begin the next phase of our experiments with the chemical engineers I've hired. No sense keeping them on retainer and not use them is there?"

Abby watched Connor's face as he struggled to answer Burton. She caught his eye for just a second and when he couldn't meet hers she knew she was defeated. She let go of Connor's arm, her gaze falling to the ground.

Connor cleared his throat. "No, um, I suppose not. I guess I can come in on the weekend, today being Friday n' all."

"Why wait? I can have the team assembled in half an hour. I know how dedicated you are to carrying on Professor Cutter's work. These initial meetings do tend to drag on I'm afraid, so get yourself some dinner and then we'll meet at five o'clock in my office."

"Um... I was hoping for an early night actually..."

"Connor this is important, far more so than whatever science fiction program it was you wanted to watch on the television."

"That's not it... it's just..."

"I'm sure you'll make it home by nine or ten. Others in your field would kill for an opportunity like I've given you. If you'd rather not..."

"No. No, it's fine." Connor watched as Abby turned and walked away. Burton paid her as much attention as she did him. As Burton led him away, Connor watched over his shoulder at Abby's retreating form and his heart ached as he watched her shoulders tremble and hug her arms around herself. He'd failed her yet again. It was all he seemed to do lately, but he couldn't say no to his boss. He trusted that Abby would understand. She'd be there when it was all over. At least, he hoped she'd be.

Abby started to walk faster, desperate to get away and find herself a dark corner. She ducked into an unused office and shook as she began to cry. She cursed herself for not being able to control her emotions. She was strong, but this wasabout more than her and Connor not getting a romantic night alone. This was about Philip Burton running their lives like they were his puppets. She'd been at her wits end for weeks now. Coupled with the constant anomaly calls and creature incursions it was all too much. Coming back to their world from the Cretaceous had been a monumental adjustment, one almost as big as getting stranded in the first place. At the least she had Connor to give her solace and now, as Burton pulled on the strings, she could feel the love of her life slipping through her fingers. She choked on a sob and burst into tears.

!*!*!

"Shut it off!" Eye Patch snarled. Connor had followed the alternate Abby on the security cameras. His heart broke when she started to cry. He looked to Eye Patch and nodded. He closed the laptop and sighed heavily. Eye Patch tucked their Abby up close and buried his face in her hair. "It's not right!" he snarled.

"Easy," soothed Abby, stroking his hair.

"He should've stood up to that tosser! He should _always_ put her first! I would've! So would you, wouldn't you?" Eye Patch looked to Connor.

"I would have, yes," answered Connor as he leaned back and insinuated himself under his husband's arm and lay his hand on Abby's thigh.

"Bloody Philip Burton!"

"I wish there was something we could do for them," spoke Abby. "Don't be so hard on him. You saw he was anguished over it. He hated to hurt her. It's not always so simple. You two forget sometimes that it didn't always use to be so good for us. It wasn't until you and Eva came through the anomaly that things changed. And even after that we've had some really hard times and have had very bad things happen to us. We've had each other and that's made all the difference in the world. They'll get through it. Those two are obviously in love."

"Yeah and Burton's right in the middle of 'em!" Eye Patch roared. He was close to shouting now. They understood why he was so upset. The mercifully now deceased Burton in their world was a manipulative, vengeful snake who'd been the man behind Eye Patch's most humiliating torture. Abby took his hand and brought it to her breast. He sighed and shifted his attention to her, gently kneading her flesh. She kissed him, slow and sweet until he was calmed and aroused. Connor joined in and kissed over his chest, flicking his nipple with his tongue.

"Let's go to the bedroom for a while, eh?" Abby suggested. "That's what you two had planned, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... yeah that'd be good."

"Have faith in _them_. Connors and Abbys belong together no matter what. They'll sort themselves out eventually. You'll see."

Eye Patch nodded and gave her a quick kiss, then turned and gave one to Connor. He stood up with Abby in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom with Connor following close behind. Soon enough the upsetting scenes they'd seen on the laptop were pushed aside as they lost themselves in the pleasure of each other's bodies, but the other Connor and Abby lurked in the backs of their minds. Surely there was a way to help them?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They found him in front of the computer at 3:44am, watching the drama unfold on the screen. The alternate Abby and Connor were having an awful row, shouting at each other with Abby calling Connor a coward. They were in his lab apparently. Abby was trying not to cry and Connor was shaking. However, it wasn't from anger. Under the brighter lights he looked sickly, as if he hadn't seen the sunlight or had a decent meal for ages.

"Come back to bed," bade Abby, holding out her hand to him. Eye Patch took it, but instead of rising to his feet, he brought her down next to him. He had the window open and a slight breeze rolled through the flat. It was still damnably hot outside. Connor was with them a minute later, standing behind them with his hands on Eye Patch's shoulders.

"You shouldn't watch. It's depressing," spoke Connor, barely above a whisper. Eye Patch ignored him.

"He's losing her," he said after a while. Connor and Abby looked at each other and the worried look they shared spoke volumes.

"You can't save everybody," Abby began.

"I know that! It's just... he's got her and he won't bloody well fight to keep her! He'll be a broken man if she leaves him. He's practically driving her away. He's Burton's fucking lap dog. It's not right!"

"What if you, if we could help them?" asked Connor. Eye Patch turned and looked at his husband with confusion. Connor came around and sat with them on the couch. "Our anomaly devices. We open and close anomalies with 'em, right? With a few modifications I'm sure we could open them to this other dimension. We'd just have to amplify the microscopic one that's letting through the energy waves we've tapped into. We've got tons of data now. It wouldn't be that hard."

"And what? We just sail on through, knock their heads together and shoot Burton through the heart?"

"No, not all of us, just _you_. I need to be on this side in case something goes wrong. Abby can go with you if you like."

"No. No. I don't want you to be without her in case it goes pear shaped. I could never do that to you. But, I can't. I can't go hopping dimensions and saving alternate versions of myself. I'm not bloody Ace Rimmer!"

Connor chuckled and Abby sighed. "It just depends on how much you really want to help them. Or are you going to keep torturing yourself by watching their love disintegrate before your eyes?"

"Abby?" Eye Patch asked, turning to her. He'd never consider the idea without their wife's support. She was pensive for a moment and looked briefly to the screen at her other self.

"They need you. They need you even more than we did. When you came to us, we were happy and solid, we didn't know that anything was missing," Abby explained looking him in the eye. "Now we can't live without you of course. But that first time you showed up? Connor and I couldn't get over ourselves and admit we were in love. It would've gone on for years. You shook us up, gave us perspective. You changed our lives in the best possible ways. You can do that for them. How much do you want to help? Are you sure you want to travel through an anomaly again?"

"No, I'm not sure, but I don't think I can live with not helping, y'know?

"I do. You're a good man, Connor, we love you."

"I'll get started on the modifications in the morning. We'll make a plan, keep an eye on things in the other world, and then we'll fix 'em," said Connor. "And what Abby said, we love you."

Eye Patch bristled and threw his arms around theirs shoulders and pulled them near. "The pair of you are saccharine. I love you too. Come on, back to bed, I'm going to need my beauty rest if I'm going to go save another universe."

He took one last look at Connor and Abby on the screen. The alternate Abby's shoulders slumped and she turned and walked away from him and out the door. Connor collapsed into his chair and buried his face in his hands. Eye Patch knew Connor's body language by heart. The poor kid was crying. Eye Patch was scared as hell to travel to another dimension. In his head he knew there were probably infinite Connors and Abbys who weren't together, but he couldn't do a thing about any of them. With this couple however he _could_ at least try and get them to see that nothing and no one was worth more than each other. He shut down the laptop and followed his Connor and Abby back to bed.

!*!*!

As with most of their schemes, they weren't bothering to tell the ARC or Lester, who'd long since given up trying to reign them in. So long as they didn't cause any international incidents or embarrass the Minister, he'd turn a blind eye. It simply wasn't worth the headache to do otherwise.

Eye Patch was glued to the laptop in an attempt to learn as much about the other Connor and Abby as possible. His computer skills weren't as finely honed as Connor's but they were adequate enough to download the other ARC's files and video records. The three of them watched team leader Matt Anderson's debriefing of Connor and Abby after having returned from a year stranded in the Cretaceous Era. The mere thought of those two facing what they must've done made Eye Patch's blood run cold. He thought he understood them a little better after that. They were uniquely and closely bonded on so many levels. That made their impending break up all the more heart wrenching. They obviously loved each other very much, but neither had adjusted properly to being thrust back into anomaly work. There must be some very deep seated post traumatic stress present and both were ignoring the signs and symptoms. It didn't help that Connor was under Philip Burton's thumb. Eye Patch and his Connor both understood how it had happened. Like the Connor in the alternate dimension, they'd led identical lives up until a divergent point. Their fathers had all died of cancer when they'd been eleven years old. That caused them to always be searching for a father figure to look up to and be mentored by. Nick Cutter had been ideal and after his death there'd been a void.

Eye Patch hadn't found anyone to fill it. It wasn't long before the world fell apart and he had to be a man and take charge. Connor had found a big brother in Danny Quinn and after Eye Patch had arrived, Connor had matured into the sort of man that could finally stand on his own. That being said, the love and support he found with his spouses was vital. Had all that not happened, they could all see how a young Connor just back from a year in hell could be seduced to the Dark Side by someone as nefarious and manipulative as Philip Burton. While Eye Patch observed the goings on of the alternate dimension, Abby got together a few items to take along with him on his trip. He had no plans to be gone for more than a day or two, just long enough to smack some sense into the other Connor and Abby. Meanwhile, Connor worked furiously on _something_ up in the loft, promising Eye Patch it would be ready by the afternoon.

As 2pm approached, Abby and Eye Patch were in the bedroom. Abby lay splayed out in post-orgasmic bliss, her legs feeling like jelly. Connor kissed a trailed down the length of her bare leg towards her toes. It had been a quick, hard shag, ending with intense, fast orgasms that left both of them dizzy and panting for breath. He pulled his leather trousers up over his naked arse as he laved his tongue over Abby's ankle.

"I've always like you in leather," she sighed, pointing to his trousers. "I remember the first time I saw you in it. You looked good enough to eat."

Eye Patch smirked and fastened his zip and button before threading his belt through the loops. "If I recall, love, you couldn't take your eyes off me the whole time."

"You recall correctly. We need to get Conn into some leather one day."

"Mmm, I agree. I'm thinking a collar and a leash."

Abby snorted and rummaged around for her robe. "Why the old look though? Why not your comfy jeans or something?"

"It's armour, a costume. I can't go into this like they're you n' our Connor. I need to be the man you used to know. I guess it just gives me confidence."

Abby retrieved his leather eye patch from the bedside table and rose from the bed. She craned her neck and pressed a sweet kiss over his scarred eye before placing the patch over it and securing the strap under the thick mop of his long hair. "Makes sense. But don't be afraid to let your guard down if you get either one of them alone. Let them see your heart." She pressed another kiss to his body, this time to his chest. "Connor and I talked. We've decided that it's okay if you shag them. In fact, we insist upon it."

"What?"

"We wouldn't consider it cheating."

"Abby! You can't be serious. I know they're like you n' Conn, but they're _not_ you."

"Connor, you need to help them, get them to see what they could lose. You have to open their hearts. On the other hand, they need to be shook up. They need a good solid knock upside their respective heads and what better way of doing it then with that great big cock of yours."

"Nice mental picture there, Abbs."

"Ha ha. Those two are _dying_ for a good shag and you've got moves they've never dreamed of. Don't be selfish, share the gift of your sexual prowess."

"You're daft."

"Connor we love you, we know you're ours forever and that you love us and only us. But we also know you'll be tempted. They're another Connor and Abby who need you and one of those ways is more than likely going to involve sex. We're telling you that we won't feel hurt, betrayal or jealousy. We know you, you're _very_ sexual and the need will be there. We also know that you would never sleep with anyone else no matter the circumstances, no matter how much your body is tempted. We trust you. That's why in this instance, we're telling you that if you think you want to, it's okay for you to have sex with the other Connor and Abby."

"I don't love them. You know I need there to be love."

"I know, but I think you'll meet them and somewhere in there you'll have a little spark of love for them. There are infinite Connors and Abbys out there and in an existentialist sort of way, we're all connected. Every Connor has an Abby, right?"

He nodded and thought for a moment. A smile broke out on his face. "And sometimes an Abby gets to have two Connors at the same time, right?"

Abby grinned at him and kissed his lips. "Right! Oh that reminds me, better pack lube."

!*!*!

A few minutes later, Abby and Eye Patch emerged from the bedroom, finding Connor waiting for them. He gave his counterpart a loving smile as he approached and wrapped him up in a hug before kissing him soundly.

"Did you n' Abby have time to talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, she told me. Don't know if it'll happen though," replied Eye Patch as he tucked his black t-shirt into his trousers and did up his belt.

"If you ask me, that other Connor's repressing. Bring him out of his shell, yeah?"

"Well Abby's already instructed me to beat them about the head with m'cock, that should do it, don't you think?"

Connor laughed and took hold of his lover's wrist. He fastened what appeared to be a diver's watch to him. "This is your own personal anomaly opening and closing device, complete with dating calendar, and interdimensional frequency reader."

"You came up with this in six hours?"

"Yeah, I'm brilliant, in case you hadn't noticed. It works just the same as the larger one we put together. Try not to lose it, but if you do, I'll still be able to get you home from this end."

"It's not coming off. There's no way I'm risking not being able to get back."

"Don't worry, love," said Abby, handing him his leather jacket, along with his holster, his gun and his messenger bag. "You'll come home."

"We won't lose you. If the link between our two worlds fluctuates in the least, I can bring you back instantly with the wrist device, I've got it linked to my system here."

"I'm nervous," confessed Eye Patch.

"You don't have to do this," said Abby, taking his hand in hers.

"I know, but I want to. I do. I'll be thinking about you two the whole time. C'mere." He threw his arm around Connor's neck and pulled him into a crushing kiss, then turned and did the same to Abby. He let them go and walked a short distance away from them. Abby corralled the animals and Connor set his laptop's systems to monitor the activity produced by the device on Eye Patch's wrist. With a nod to his other self, Eye Patch programmed his device and a brilliant swirling anomaly opened in the middle of the living room. Eye Patch looked back at his two loves and winked. "Smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast!" With that he stepped through and disappeared.

"I can't believe he said that!" exclaimed Connor. "The cheek!"

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After many years of seeing anomalies pop up in the most unlikely of places they were still shocked to see one open right in the heart of the ARC. Yet there it was, glimmering right behind where Jess sat at the ADD. The young tech had screamed bloody blue murder and ran for her life. With the alarms blaring all around her, she ran headlong into Matt, who was followed close behind by Connor. Abby came by way of the menagerie, and pushed past Burton towards Connor. Lester emerged from his office and a split second later, Becker arrived with a throng of soldiers who quickly spread themselves out and held their weapons aloft.

"Something's coming through!" shouted Becker as a warning to his men.

"Don't shoot until we know what it is. It could be Danny!" Connor yelled back. In his hand was his dating calendar. "I can't get any readings!"

A dark humanoid figure emerged. His face was indistinguishable with the light behind him. Once he was a safe distance from the anomaly, it suddenly closed. The alarms died down and the red flashing lights of warning shut off and the ones that illuminated the hub came back on. Abby was the first to discern who the traveller was, breaking away from the others and advancing. Connor reached for her to bring her back, but she was moving too swiftly.

"Connor?" she questioned. She looked over the man before her and marveled. He was older than her Connor by several years, with the odd gray hair running through the thick dark locks. She could see a vicious and prominent scar underneath the eye patch he wore over his left eye. He had other scars too, a few on the rest of his face and others peeking out from underneath his t-shirt. He was dressed head to toe in leather, from his jacket all the way down to his heavy boots. He smiled at her, a grin so big the dimple in his left cheek showed. She smiled back at him and he closed the distance between them. Abby let out a squeak of surprise when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her against his body. His lips were on hers and his tongue was in her mouth. Abby barely resisted and soon enough returned his kiss with equal fervor. Everything about him felt just like her Connor and she was both curious and terrified to know what desolate future he came from to have ended up with so many scars. The way he kissed her however was making her forget her surroundings and the fact that her own Connor, her _boyfriend_, was watching her snog another man. When the older Connor roughly grabbed one cheek of her rear end and pull her right against the hefty bulge in his trousers, she came to her senses. She pushed at his chest with her hands and he relented and let go her, drawing away from the kiss slowly. Abby panted for breath and looked up at him doe eyed and woozy. "Wow."

"Hey Abbs," Eye Patch replied gruffly. He looked into her eyes and understood what his Abby had tried to explain to him, there was a spark there. This was Abby and she felt empathy and love for him, he could see it behind those gorgeous blues. "You're the most beautiful thing in all the universe, you know that?" She blushed and he grinned.

"Abby?" questioned the younger Connor as he took hold of his girlfriend and pulled her away from the other man.

"Hey Conn," said Eye Patch, giving his doppleganger and warm smile. "Sorry 'bout that, kissing your girl, but it's hard to resist her, isn't it?" He winked at Abby and she giggled. Connor shot a dark scowl at her and the expression of joy vanished from her face.

"Try," grit out Connor.

"Easy, mate. I said I'm sorry." Eye Patch looked past Connor and Abby at the crowd that had formed. He took in Lester's disapproving sneer and felt comforted that the old codger never seemed to change, even across dimensions. Eye Patch deliberately narrowed his eyes at Burton before settling on Matt. "You're new."

"Matt Anderson, team leader," he replied, coming forward and extending his hand to the other Connor, who shook it firmly. "Are you from the future then?"

"Mmm, not exactly. I'm not from _your_ future at least."

"Whose are you from?" inquired Burton as he settled next to Matt. Eye Patch didn't hesitate - his fist flew out in a short, sharp jab and a split second later Philip Burton was laid out on the ground, clutching his profusely bleeding broken nose. Eye Patch flexed his fingers as he released the solid fist he'd delivered to Burton's face. His knuckles cracked and he rolled his shoulders, then sighed contentedly and was very pleased with himself. Everyone else was astonished. Abby looked over the leather-clad Connor with unmistakable admiration, as well as a healthy dose of lust. Connor was gobsmacked, eyes wide and jaw practically on the floor.

"Put him in a cell!" snarled Burton. The soldiers followed their orders and began to swarm Eye Patch. He dodged the first two deftly and grabbed Abby again and pressed his lips to his ear.

"Come break me out later, love. I came here to talk to _you_." Then he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Another pair of soldiers grabbed his arms. The hand he had on Abby's hip slid easily across her stomach and up under her shirt, making her shiver, it then dipped between her and Connor to firmly cup the other man's crotch and give him a squeeze. Connor was too shocked to react and soon enough, Eye Patch was being man handled away to be put in a holding cell.

The elder Connor didn't protest as they took his gun or his messenger bag. Fortunately they left the device on his wrist where it was, mistaking it for merely a watch. The cell they placed him in was four plain white walls with a door and fluorescent lights overhead. There was a bench jutting out from the wall for him to sit on and he was left alone for an hour before anyone came to speak with him.

He didn't like closed in spaces, but he'd once spent four days in a crypt with a skeleton in an abandoned church as he waited out a Future Predator that had been hunting him. He relaxed and thought of home with his Abby and his Connor. He supposed the two of them were watching everything through this ARC's CCTV, he looked up at the lone camera that observed him from the corner and blew a kiss towards the lens, both for his spouses back home as well as whoever might be observing him from within the ARC. He yawned and stretched and reclined with his back against the wall. He shut his eyes, just to rest them, and waited.

He was surprised that it was Connor and not Abby that came to speak with him. Either the poor lad got the short straw or his innate curiosity had got the better of him. The door opened and Connor stepped in. Eye Patch didn't move from his relaxed position but did open his eyes. The door was pulled closed behind him and they were alone together.

"Lost the coin toss, eh?" mused Eye Patch, grinning at his double. Connor looked apprehensive and Eye Patch decided that this Connor couldn't be coddled. His Abby was right, this poor downtrodden man needed to be shook up. There was a fire in him that was begging to be lit.

"Are you me from the future?" Connor asked tentatively. Eye Patch studied the other man a little more closely. He found fear, fear that begged the question if this young man would one day become the scarred up mess he saw before him. "You said you're not from Matt's future... what does that mean? Are you from the future?"

Eye Patch shook his head. "There's no Matt Anderson where I'm from. And put your mind at ease, I'm not _you. _Listen, love, I know you can disable the CCTV. We need to have a conversation you n' me and I don't fancy sharing it with Burton n' his lot."

Connor tweaked at being called _love_. He was still trying to forget that this man had felt him up just a few minutes after his arrival. Still, he'd been curious enough to volunteer to come and talk to the man, so he'd make nice for the time being. "Burton's not here. He's been taken to hospital. You broke his nose."

"Nothing less that he deserved."

"Why do you say that?"

"Disable the CCTV and I'll tell you all you need to know." Connor hesitated but eventually brought his cell phone out of his pocket and typed a few codes into it and the little red light above the camera to indicate that it was on went out. "Good lad."

"Start talking."

"Impatient, aren't you? How old are you anyways, mate?"

"Twenty seven."

"Same age as my Connor then, that's nice. That'll make your Abby twenty five, yeah?"

"_Your_ Connor?"

"Yep, _my _Connor and my Abby." He held up his hand and flashed Connor his wedding band. Connor looked back at him like a puppy trying to figure out calculus. "My husband n' my wife."

"Are you some sort of mental patient?"

Eye Patch barked out a laugh. "Some days I'm sure I should be! No mate, listen, do you remember when Abby's brother came for a visit and the tosser ran over the locking mechanism and opened the anomaly to the future world?"

"That happened to you? Yeah, I remember. Me, Abby n' Danny were nearly killed trying to escape."

"Right. That's my world. That's where I came from."

"Bloody hell."

"I was the _last_ man on Earth. The Future Predators had won. I'd barricaded myself in a room and had a gun to my head, ready to end it all and then a miracle happened, an anomaly opened. I didn't hesitate. Anything would've been better than getting eaten alive. On the other side were another Connor and Abby..."

"Wait, what about _your _Abby?" Connor was hooked, enthralled by the other man's story.

"She'd been dead a couple of years by then." Eye Patch got choked up at the mention of his first Abby. He swallowed hard and continued. "They welcomed me into their home and it wasn't long before lust got the better of us, and even less time for it to turn to love. I know it's strange, just about everyone who meets us thinks so, but it doesn't matter. We love each other. I love Connor and I love Abby and they love me and they love each other. It just works."

Connor was completely perplexed. He couldn't wrap his mind around there being other Connors and Abbys out there, let alone them shagging each other. He focused on the only bit of information he could understand. "Anomalies don't go to other dimensions. Do they?"

"They do. Absolutely. I'm proof of that. Conn developed a test to prove it. Each dimension's got its own energy signature. Sorta like a fingerprint. Mine'll be different than yours. I imagine mine's altered over the years since I left my dimension of origin to adapt to the one I've been living in, but it'll be completely different than yours."

"Fascinating."

"More fascinating than the fact that I've married an alternate version of myself and his Abby? More fascinating than my kissing your woman?" That shifted Connor's mood. His face darkened and Eye Patch got to his feet and closed the distance between them until they were a mere twelve inches apart. "Oh, so you do feel something for her? A little bit jealous are you?"

"Of course I feel something for her. She's me girlfriend. I love her!"

"Could've fooled me. I didn't just pop in here for the hell of it. We've been watching you."

"What do you mean?"

"We hacked into you CCTV feed. What I mean is I've seen the way you treat her, like she's second-class. Like she's not the most important person in your life. You've pushed her aside countless times, you bastard." Eye Patch watched with satisfaction and Connor's jaw tightened and the vein in his neck stood out. Good. This was just what Eye Patch wanted. "Ask yourself who comes first - Philip Burton or Abby? If it's Burton, then we're done. I'll leave as soon as possible and I'll bloody well ask _your_ Abby to come with me because I sure as hell won't leave her here with a tosser who doesn't love her."

"Shut up! I _love_ Abby with everything in me! I'd _never_ choose anyone over her."

"Well you could've fooled me! I've seen her fucking _beg_ you to put her first. How pathetic and small must've that made her feel? To have to beg you for attention? What's made you so special that you can cast her off so easily? Has Philip Burton got you by the balls?"

"The work we're doing is important! Abby understands that!" Connor was spitting mad and Eye Patch wouldn't back down. He'd antagonize him until he finally broke.

"Bollocks! You're a means to an end. The Philip Burton I knew was an egomaniacal monster who wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in his way! Wake up and realize who you're working for! Who you're putting before Abby. You don't think he'd do something truly awful to her if she ever got in his way? Open your fucking eyes!"

"You're out of your mind!"

Eye Patch snarled and gave Connor a shove. His back hit the wall with enormous force that left him gasping for breath. Eye Patch pinned him with his forearm across his throat. Connor struggled but the other man was considerably stronger. Eye Patch's face was mere inches from Connor's, their bodies pressed hard against each other. "Stop and think. Use that brain of yours for once. Philip Burton is _not_ Nick Cutter. Not by a long shot. He is an evil man and he is using you. He doesn't care about you. He hates Abby because to him she's a distraction. I know you love her, of course you love her, but you're losing her. You're pushing her away and eventually you're going to break her spirit. A woman like Abby can't come back from that. That spark in her eyes that you fell in love will extinguish and it'll be all over for you too. Remember how hard you fought to win her in the first place? How can you let her slip through your fingers so easily? If you won't fight for her, then I will. Someone has to. She deserves a man who will put her first, above everyone and everything else; not Philip Burton's lap dog."

Eye Patch eased up on Connor and removed his arm from his throat, holding Connor by the shoulders. Connor breathed in lungfuls of air, trying to reign himself in. His heart was pounding mercilessly in his chest. He stared at the other man, frightened by his words and the intense look in his single eye. Connor felt as if he were on the verge of tears. The older man's warning began to sink in. He recalled how dismissive he'd been towards Abby lately and felt guilty and ashamed. His lower lip trembled and then the tension in the small room broke when Eye Patch suddenly pressed his mouth to Connor's.

Connor's flailed helplessly as the man kissed him, insinuating his tongue into his mouth and forcing the kiss deeper. Connor felt Eye Patch's erection press against his jean clad cock and was horrified when his body betrayed him and began to respond. It was too much for Connor and he used all his strength to push the other man off him. Eye Patch relented and went back to reclining on the bench. Connor pounded on the door to be let out and didn't look back as he stormed away. Eye Patch smiled to himself and relaxed. He's gotten a rise out of this Connor. In more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eye Patch was alone for another two hours before anyone came again. He'd pretended to sleep. He had long since developed the skill to appear being helpless, when all the while ready to strike instantly. During that time he mulled over the situation. His Abby had been right of course, he did have desires and temptations where this other couple were concerned. He didn't consider himself particularly spiritual, but he understood love, and perhaps there really was something out there in the ether that connected all Connors and Abbys in some way. He knew he was right to challenge the other Connor. The poor man was drowning and he'd needed to hear the harsh truths that Eye Patch had told him. The younger man had also been turned on by Eye Patch's aggressive kiss. He'd felt the other man's erection against his own. He wasn't sure if it was narcissism or the fact that somewhere in the general genetic make-up that was any Connor, but they were attracted to each other.

There was a brief knock at the door before it opened and Abby stepped inside. She smiled shyly at him and closed the door behind her. He glanced up at the security camera and saw that the red light had remained off, meaning no one was watching them now. "Hello, love," spoke Eye Patch warmly, giving her a smile. Abby blushed a little. "I was beginning to think I'd been forgotten about."

"Not even slightly. The entire ARC is buzzing over you," she replied, taking a seat next to him. "I've talked with Connor. You're from another dimension, and you're married to another Connor and Abby?"

"That's right, they're my hearts those two. I love them more than anything."

Abby's smile deepened at his words. "Why did you kiss Connor then?"

"Heh. Because he was asking' for it. That poor boy of yours is wound up so tight, he's ready to explode."

"You've got that right. I've been trying to get through to him for weeks now. It's like that year in the Cretaceous meant nothing. Did you know about that? That we'd gone missing for a year?"

Eye Patch nodded and Abby let out a sigh of relief at not having to explain. "He loves you, Abbs, he does."

"I wish he'd remember that."

"He will."

"Back when you first got here, you said it was me that you'd come to talk to. Well, I'm here."

"I came here to help you n' Connor. There's one thing you have to understand about him, and I don't think he can admit it to himself. He's been looking for a man to replace his dad since he was eleven years old." Abby nodded, understanding. "Cutter was perfect; Danny was too... then they were both taken away from him. After a year alone with you where he had to be his own man, he was ripe for the picking - too scared to stand on his own now that he didn't have to in order to survive. Philip Burton saw that and manipulated him. He needs to realize that he doesn't have to please anyone but himself and above all _you_."

Abby looked like she was on the verge of tears. He was telling her all the things she needed to hear. "I just want my Connor back. I'm fighting for him every day and every day I lose more and more of him."

"Will you let me help?"

"If you can. Yes. Please help."

Eye Patch reached out and cupped the side of her face and she leaned into his touch. He moved in and felt Abby gasp against his lips before he pressed them to his. It was only meant to be a gesture of affection, but the kiss deepened immediately and Abby succumbed. She'd been missing the warmth and touch of her Connor for so long that this replacement had all her defenses falling away. She closed her eyes and allowed him to touch her. It had been ages since she and her Connor had been intimate and she was feeling the need to be caressed and coveted. He smelled faintly of cigarettes, but otherwise she could barely distinguish him from her Connor. She felt him pull open her blouse and push her bra aside. When his mouth left hers, then closed over her nipple and began to urgently suckle, Abby moaned and felt moisture seep into her panties. He pressed her up against the wall and pressed his knee between her legs. He grasped her hips and rocked her against his thigh, making sure the seam of her jeans ground against her clit. He licked and suckled at her breast, using his teeth to worry her nipple just enough to make her whimper. It didn't take long and she let out a sharp little cry and came. He kissed his way up over her chest to her throat as her pelvis continued to gyrate in hopes of drawing out her pleasure. When their eyes met, he saw the regret in them at what she'd just allowed to happen. He wasn't _her_ Connor. He felt guilty also but she'd looked too in need that he'd not been able to help himself. He spoke quickly to assuage her.

"It's not me you really want, love. S'fine, that's how it should be. You want _your_ Connor. I'm going to try to give him to you."

"I... I shouldn't have let you do that."

"No harm done, love. I won't say a word." He righted her shirt and she trembled after he let go of her and sat back.

"Lester said... Lester's letting you go. Burton's gone to Switzerland to get his nose fixed and probably won't be back for at least a day, so there's not point in keeping you locked up."

"That's a relief. I don't really fancy spending all my time in here."

"I think he was quite pleased with you for what you did. I know I was. I've wanted to break Burton's nose since the first moment I set eyes on him."

"Burton's a snake. He deserves nothing less than death, if I'm honest."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's a long story, but in the world I came from, Philip Burton was killed by Becker's men after kidnapping and nearly killing me because I got in the way of his plans. I think the one here would do the same to _you_. I won't let him, and I'll convince to Connor to see him the way you n' I do."

"I'm at my wit's end. Every time and I try and get Connor to see reason we get into a row. I don't want to fight with him any longer."

"Let me take care of that. I won't mince words with him. Don't worry, love. I care about the two of you. I want you to be happy together." In a comforting gesture he placed his hand on her knee. Abby shivered with feelings of arousal bubbling up inside her instantly. She was painfully attracted to him. She saw a lot of her Connor in him, but she also saw some of what she wished he would be. She mentally admonished herself. She _loved_ Connor with all her heart and if he wasn't around, then certainly she could see herself falling for this man. But that wasn't the case. Still, there was something about him that instantly made her want to be around him. Perhaps it was how damaged he looked. To think of her Connor going through what this man must've to acquire so many scars made her heart hurt. There was softness in his one eye that told her his bravado masked a sensitive man who put love above all else. Connor had told her what the man with the eye patch had told him, of his future, the loss of his Abby and how he'd found love and marriage in a new world.

"Is your eye completely blind?" she asked suddenly, unsure of what prompted her to ask. He bit his bottom lip and nodded. He stripped off the patch and let her see the gash across his face and the milky white of his pupil. Her brow furrowed, then she reached out to touch him. He didn't flinch. He was too used to his Abby stroking and kissing his most prominent scar. She barely grazed him with her fingertips, then drew back. "How did it happen?"

"Future Predator. My sight's been gone for years now. I'm used to it. I've adapted. It's pretty bad though, eh?"

"No! I mean, sure, it is, but it's a testament to what you've survived, isn't it? I bet your Abby thinks it's sexy, doesn't she?"

Eye Patch chuckled warmly. "That she does. She tells me I'm handsome." Abby smiled at him then leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"You are."

"Cheers, love."

"Ok, let's go." She rose to her feet and grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket, hauling him up.

"Where are we going?"

"Home!"

*!*!*

"So let me get this straight. You two've been living with Jess ever since you came back from the Cretaceous?" the older Connor asked from the back seat of the SUV. Very much against Connor's wishes, Abby had invited Eye Patch to come home with them for the night. Sending him to a hotel seemed wrong, especially since he'd come specifically to help them. Connor grumbled under his breath and sulked.

"That's right," replied Abby as she drove them to Jess' flat.

"Doesn't it get a bit... crowded?"

"Don't worry. Jess won't be coming home tonight. She's scared of you." Eye Patch laughed heartily and Connor scowled at him in the rearview mirror. Eye Patch caught the look and winked back at him.

"That's not what I meant. What about when you want to have sex in the middle of the living room floor? Or on the kitchen table, or hell, in the shower?"

"Can we _not_ talk about mine and Abby's sex life?" Connor snapped. Abby sighed and kept her eyes on the road. The older Connor had the good sense to say no more, as he'd obviously struck a nerve. An idea was beginning to formulate in his head. He knew just what these two needed. He was sure he had Abby on his side, but Connor would take some work. Still, he had confidence and knew he could bring him around. If there was one thing he knew about Connors, it was that the way to their hearts was through their love for Abby. That, and blow jobs.

*!*!*

"I'm going to dash down to the tandoori house a few blocks up and grab us some dinner, all right?" said Abby as they entered Jess' flat. She gave Connor a quick peck on the cheek and rushed for the door before Connor could voice his protests. "Play nice, boys!"

"Dammit!" cursed Connor, storming ahead of his double. Eye Patch followed slowly, setting down his messenger bag. He was sure someone at the ARC had gone through it, but he'd checked on the ride to Jess' flat and everything seemed to still be there, including the 'special' items Abby had packed. He was certain a few eyebrows had been raised over those. He wondered if Connor was aware. Connor was busy going around the flat and picking up anything that belonged to Abby and hiding them. Eye Patch watched with mirth as Connor huffed and scowled and deliberately avoided looking at him. It took all his fortitude not to burst out laughing. He did feel sorry for the kid, much like he would his own Connor. What he really did want to just grab him and give him a kiss. Eye Patch took a seat at the island in the kitchen area, setting his bag down on the floor.

"You don't like me much, do you?" Eye Patch asked.

Connor glared at him. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I don't mean to upset you, love, but there were some harsh truths you needed to hear. Philip Burton's not a suitable substitute for your dad."

"Don't you dare talk about my father!"

"Fine, I'll talk about mine then. I was eleven years old when he died of cancer. It devastated me n' mum. I kept to myself after that, didn't make many friends. That's when I got serious about dinosaurs, computers and things of that ilk. I was a proper geek by the time I met Abby and Professor Cutter. Who knew in a few short years the Future Predators would've finished off most of humanity? I lost them all, everyone I ever loved. I understand what it's like to have a hole in your heart you can't fill. You keep trying to fit these other men into the one shaped like your father, but none of them quite do. You're so desperate to fill it that even a monster like Burton will suffice."

"Oh would you shut it with your psychoanalysis of me!"

"You're only angry because I'm right. You need to start looking after Abby, and yourself, a whole lot more."

"I don't need your advice on how to look after me own girlfriend!"

Eye Patch ignored him entirely and continued. "Here's the thing. You two need to have more sex. A lot more. Me n' my two shag minimum once a day. Minimum. On top of that, I usually toss on off in the shower or get a blow," explained Eye Patch.

"You sound like a sex maniac." Connor deadpanned.

"And you sound like you're suppressing your libido, mate. Your bollocks must be purple by now from holding back so much. And think about _her_, my Abby's only happy if she gets multiples orgasms a day. It keeps her salubrious and agreeable. It also makes her very affectionate and loving because as vital as the sex is, nothing beats that look of love in her eyes, that gorgeous smile or the way she brushes her thumb across me bottom lip before she runs her hand through my hair."

Connor stopped and remembered. He smiled. "I love it when she does that."

"And when was the last time that happened?"

Connor paused and reflected, then frowned. "I... I don't remember," he replied miserably.

"Just imagine what it would be like to wake up beside her in the morning and reach over and stroke her naked thigh. She'd smile as she came 'round, not yet opening her eyes, but already drawing her legs apart to invite you in. Just imagine her sweet pussy all pink and wet. You come over her and push inside. Tight and scorching hot, it's all you can do to not come right then and there. She tells you that she loves you and she loves the feel you inside her, stretching her and filling her up almost more than she can take and with every stroke and every thrust, she cries out until finally it's too much and..." He left his words hanging and watched Connor swallow nervously, obviously turned on by the description of making love to Abby, something he hadn't done for nearly three weeks.

Eye Patch rose and moved in closer to Connor, who backed away at the scarred man's advance until his back hit the wall. "Well, well, well, here we are again," rasped Eye Patch. "You with your back against the wall and a hard-on in your trousers. Remember what comes next?" Eye Patch didn't give the other man a chance to react before he kissed him again. He was just as aggressive as he'd been in the holding cell, only this time he went straight for Connor's trousers, tearing at the younger man's belt to get his cock free.

Connor tried to take in a breath, but got only the other man's tongue. A few adept maneuvers later, the older Connor had Connor's cock in his calloused hand, pumping him with a strong and sure fist. Connor whimpered and shook. Eye Patch tugged on the thick cock, sliding over it easily as the precum coated his hand. Connor was resisting, but his body couldn't help but respond. When Connor felt himself wanting to give in, he began to struggle. The older Connor didn't want to upset the poor boy, he just wanted him to let go of all the emotional and psychological shackles that bound him. He backed off a little, letting Connor's cock slip free of his hand and pulling his mouth from his. He stepped back and let Connor regain his senses.

Connor panted and struggled to calm himself down. He felt confused and aroused and he couldn't get his brain to reconnect with his mouth to call for help. "You poor sod," chuckled the one eyed man. "You've got to relax. You'll have a heart attack before you're thirty if you're not careful."

"I... I... you... with the touching..." Connor stammered. His face was flushed red and his cock stood out proud and erect from his body.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Let's get you to bed."

"What? No!" Connor had found his voice and it was laced with sheer panic.

Eye Patch ignored Connor's protests and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, dragging him towards the nearest bedroom. Connor struggled and wrestled to save his virtue, but Eye Patch was the stronger man and the more adept at hand to hand combat. He half dragged, half maneuvered Connor into the bedroom before picking him up and tossing him on the bed. Eye Patch was on him in a second, straddling his hips and pinning his arms above his head. A few moments later Eye Patch sat back and relaxed.

"Saucy little wench, aren't you?" laughed Eye Patch as he caught his breath. Connor pulled on the handcuffs that secured his wrists to the hardwood slats of the headboard. Eye Patch bucked against Connor to give them both a bit of friction and Connor groaned helplessly. Eye Patch rose from the bed and took hold of Connor's trousers and boxers and pulled them down to his ankles. Connor's eyes went as wide as the moon. Eye Patch stood back and admired the half naked man on the bed. He unbuckled his own belt, undid the button on his trousers and lowered the zip.

"Please don't violate me! I'm a virgin!" yelled Connor, the fear evident as his voice cracked.

"Well no wonder Abby's so tense then, if you've never..."

"No! I'm a gay virgin! I mean, I'm not gay. I've never done the gay!" Eye Patch moved his hand down to squeeze one of the cheeks of Connor's bare arse and the young man cried out in fear. Eye Patch tried very hard not to laugh.

"You do know that by you screaming that you've got a virgin arse, it just makes me want to fuck it all the more? So, never taken a cock, eh? Well, there's a first time for everything. As they say, lay back and think of England." Connor panicked and Eye Patch smirked. Just then the men's attention was drawn away from each other when Abby appeared in the doorway with the takeaway dinners in her arms.

"Abby! This isn't what it looks like!" cried Connor, rattling the cuffs.

"It looks to me like you're handcuffed to the bed with your trousers around your ankles and an erection," observed Abby. "Care to explain?" She turned to the other Connor and quirked her eyebrow.

"I was just gettin' him ready for you, love," smiled Eye Patch. "Have at him."

"Don't mind if I do." She passed the food to Eye Patch and began taking off her clothes. Eye Patch rumbled appreciatively as her creamy flesh was revealed to him. Once she was naked she turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for going to all this trouble. The handcuffs are a _very_ nice touch. How did you come by them?"

"Remember when I _accidentally_ bumped into that soldier on the way out of the ARC? I picked his pocket."

"I wish I'd thought of it. Um? Would it be okay if..."

"Oh of course, by all means! I'll help myself to dinner. I should warn you, he's a bit delicate, so go easy on him."

"Ha! Not a chance." She turned to the very confused _handcuffed to the bed_ Connor. "I'm gonna ride him until his pelvis breaks." Eye Patch smacked her bare backside and the loud crack of his hand to her flesh echoed in the room. Abby squealed and shot him a devilish look over her shoulder. He winked at her and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

**I know this series isn't as popular as my strictly Connor/Abby stories, but my traffic does seem to indicate that quite a number of people are reading. I would love it if y'all spoke up a bit and reviewed. I love this little universe and would like to know if you do to! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The creaking of the bed springs, the thud of the headboard against the wall, Connor's grunts and moans and Abby's wild screams and shrieks of ecstasy filled the flat like a glorious symphony and had done for the past two hours. Eye Patch felt quite pleased with himself. The other Connor and his Abby had definitely been in need of a serious marathon of carnal bliss and now they were finally getting to have it. He had to admit he was a little disappointed that he wasn't a part of it, but those two needed to reconnect properly without his interference. He'd gotten them to this point and as another of Abby's ear piercing shrieks made the windows vibrate, he knew he'd done the right thing by them. He'd eaten his fill of Indian food and had three wanks whilst listening to them shag, but now he was getting restless. He missed his wife and husband and their bed. This had been a positive endeavour over all, but he felt the pull home more than ever. The bedroom had gone quiet and he wondered if they'd finally exhausted themselves. He stretched out on the futon and relaxed. He supposed his work here was done. He'd gotten them to open their eyes to each other and he thought it would be enough to see them through. He could open the anomaly home and go to sleep in his own bed, curled up with his loves, but he wasn't quite finished with the two in the bedroom just yet. He rummaged around in the secret pocket in his jacket and found the minuscule flash drive Connor had hidden there for him to give to the alternate Connor. He slipped it into the pocket of his leather trousers. He yawned and closed his eyes. He'd have a nice kip, say his goodbyes and go back to where he belonged. He smiled as he imagined being welcomed home.

"Oh Connor," came Abby's lilting voice by way of the bedroom. He opened his eyes and sat up. There she was, leaning against the doorframe completely naked. He was instantly fully erect and his cock strained against the zipper of his trousers. Abby had rivulets of moisture running down the length of her sweat drenched body and her hair was wild and disheveled. She had delectable bruises on her breasts where Connor's mouth had nipped and suckled. Connor's multiple releases inside her trickled down the inside of her thighs. She smirked and quirked her finger at him, inviting him to join them. He was off like a shot and traversing the length of the flat, tearing at his trousers as he went. He paused only to grab his messenger bag before diving into the bedroom. Abby caught him up and pushed him on the bed. He landed on his back next to Connor, who looked as well shagged as Abby.

"Hey mate," said Eye Patch, looking over the younger man. Connor was covered in scratches and bite marks, some of which would bruise badly. He was just as sweaty as Abby, with a large, proud hard on covered in Abby's juices, just begging to be sucked. Eye Patch licked his lips and moved over Connor, only to be met with the younger man's knee to his face, pushing him back to the bed.

"I'm afraid the agreement is that you only get to touch me," explained Abby as she started to undress Eye Patch, pulling off his boots and socks. "He's not quite ready for what I'm sure you'd love to do to him, but I am."

"Fair enough, Abby love." He pulled off his t-shirt and Abby tugged down his leather trousers. He turned his face to Connor and grinned. "But you're totally missing out."

"I'll survive, thanks," replied Connor. "Where are the key to the cuffs?"

"Back at the ARC I suppose," answered Eye Patch.

"Excuse me?"

Eye Patch shrugged and Abby laughed. Connor groaned in frustration. His wrists did look a bit on the raw side. Eye Patch felt sorry for the man, but would save letting him know he could pick just about any lock on the planet until afterwards.

"Sorry, Conn. So, my lovelies, what would you like?"

"Connor says he'd like to watch you fucking me the way you do your Abby," purred Abby as she climbed on to the bed between the two men. She traced her hand over the multiple scars on Eye Patch's torso, then down lower to take his cock in her hand. It was one hundred percent identical to her Connor's, which she found absolutely fascinating.

"Would he now?" rumbled Eye Patch, pitching his hips into the firm strokes of her fist up and down the length of him. She palmed the head and spread the precum over his skin.

"Mmm hmm. He wondered if your cock was the same as his, or possibly even bigger."

"Exactly the same, but I can last longer."

"I bet you can. I bet you make your Abby come a hundred times before you're through with her."

Eye Patch grabbed her wrist and still her movements.

"Is that what you'd like?"

"Yes." Her breathing quickened at the penetrating look in his one eye.

"Ask me then."

Abby lay down on her back and opened her legs to him, revealing her swollen pink sex that was coated with Connor's seed.

"Fuck me, Connor, please."

"Is that what you want?" Eye Patch posed his question to Connor, looking the other man square in the eyes. The young man had been suppressing his desires for too long, but after finally getting all his frustrations out in his sex marathon with Abby, he'd opened himself up a little more.

Connor gripped the chain of the handcuffs that bound him to the bed and looked hard at the other man. "Make her scream," Connor grit out, his voice saturated with pure, unbridled lust. Eye Patch smiled wickedly and roughly grabbed Abby by her hip and pulled her underneath him. Without preamble he thrust inside her hard enough to move the bed. Abby cried out at the sudden intrusion, feeling him bump against her womb. He flexed out to his fullest and Abby let out a sudden, vibrating exclamation. Eye Patch took her wrists in one of his hands and held them above her head, pinning them to the pillow beneath her. He hooked her knee over his arm, opening her up so Connor could see where they were joined.

Connor had watched his own cock sliding in and out of Abby many times in the past, but it was entirely different to see another man inside her and how her labia stretched tightly around the girth. He had confided in Abby that he wanted to watch her with his double. He admitted to her during one of their slower moments that he was intrigued by the scarred man and was attracted to him despite himself. He had also pondered what he'd been told about Burton and decided that perhaps Abby had been right all along and whatever Burton was planning could only be dangerous. Connor didn't like being manipulated. Abby had been trying to get through to him since the beginning, but it had taken this strange traveller from another dimension to get him to open his eyes. Connor was grateful. Grateful enough to let the man have his way with Abby.

Eye Patch pushed Abby's leg back, making her muscles stretch to the point of pain and she whimpered. He tipped her pelvis up and bore his weight down on her. He curled his hips and withdrew excruciatingly slowly. The broad head of his cock glided firmly over the soft gathering of nerves on her top wall and Abby let out the most indignant guttural sound and her entire body began to tremble. Connor watched in fascination as his beautiful fierce Abby was reduced to wordless vocalizations as she began to weep in extreme pleasure. He surged back to her and pushed her body up the bed, then repeated the same technique as he slowly withdrew. Abby jolted and twisted under the intense stimulation. Connor watched, incredibly aroused and enraptured by the way in which the older Connor manipulated her body. The younger Connor wasn't a stranger to finding Abby's _spot_. He did so quite well, but never with such a precise and effective execution.

Eye Patch kept up the slow torture, as Abby broke apart under him. He felt the hot gush of her release against his stomach and thighs and she sobbed in ecstasy as she experienced an incessant orgasm. Her core pulsed and strangled his cock, stilling his motions. He closed his eyes and bucked hard into her, finally coming himself and flooding her womb with his release. He let go of her leg and eased it back down to the bed. He let go of her wrists and slowly withdrew his half hard cock from her. Abby shuddered violently when he left her as her body threw off another orgasm.

"We're not done," said Eye Patch, as he grasped her by her hips.

"Just... I need to rest... I can't..." she panted.

"I know, love, which is why we keep going." He picked her up and settled her back atop her Connor, easing the man's cock back inside her. She whimpered, over stimulated and sore as she was filled up once more. She was limp atop him, unable to keep herself upright. Connor wasn't talking either, too aroused to vocalize his scattered thoughts. Eye Patch massaged Abby's back before taking hold of her hips and pitching her forward so she lay flush against Connor with her cheek to his chest. Eye Patch reached over the side of the bed to retrieve his messenger bag, fishing inside for what his Abby had packed for him.

When Abby felt the cool gel of the lubricant land on her lower back, she came back to alertness. When she felt the other Connor part the cheeks of her arse and rub the lubricant against her back entrance, she gasped and felt her arousal rise up again.

"This okay?" Eye Patch asked.

"Yeah... yeah..." she replied with a sigh.

"Have you ever?"

"No... no, not yet." She yelped when his index finger slipped in unexpectedly. He thrust the condom covered finger in and out slowly to let her get used to the sensation, before withdrawing completely. She relaxed when he probed further and pushed two fingers into the rosette of her anus and began to stretch her. Abby started to rock back against the fingers as well as on to Connor's cock. Eye Patch was pleased when Connor bucked up into her, knowing he felt the slide of his fingers into Abby too. "Do you want more Abby? Do you want it all?"

"Yes! Yes... yes..." She rocked herself on Connor and back against his fingers, rubbing her breasts against Connor's chest and creating a vigorous friction.

Eye Patch removed his fingers and peeled off the condom, tossing it in the direction of the small trash bin in the corner of the room. He tore open a new packet and sheathed his cock. He coated it with more lubricant and went back to Abby.

"Relax as much as you can. I promise it won't hurt. Just focus on how good it feels. Most importantly, look at Connor. Look into his eyes and let him see how much you love him."

For Abby this little tryst with two Connors had just been about sex, but now that the older Connor had mentioned love, her mood shifted. She looked up and met her Connor's eyes. He smiled sweetly at her and in the dark colour of his eyes she saw her own reflected back at her. She returned his smile and leaned in to kiss him. Their passion was fiery and possessive. She had her Connor back and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight. Philip Burton didn't stand a chance against her. Not any longer.

It happened so fast, Abby barely had time to register it until Eye Patch has pushed past the tight ring of her back entrance and filled her up. She tore her mouth from Connor's and arched back with a cry. Eye Patch caught her up and held her still as she panted out a litany of _"Oh god, oh god, oh god!"_. Connor groaned and his eyes rolled back inside his head. Suddenly her pussy was ten times tighter with the other man's cock against his, separated by a thin layer of skin inside Abby. Eye Patch sighed and settled in deep, fully sheathed.

"Tell me when you're ready, love," whispered Eye Patch as he gently kneaded her breasts. His hand strayed downwards and strummed her clit, helping her relax further. Abby nodded her head and Eye Patch released her, letting her place her hands on Connor's chest to steady herself. Eye Patch took hold of her hips and together they began a slow rhythm. Abby kept her eyes locked with Connor's and she gently moved herself on their cocks. She was stretched hot around both of them, but was getting used to the intense sensations they were causing. Eye Patch took his time, his motions slow and gentle knowing he couldn't go as vigorously as he did with his own Abby, who had years of experience with her two husbands. He lay his cheek against her sweaty back and closed his eyes, losing himself in the rapture of her body.

Abby had never felt so much all at once. Her body was no longer in her own control and bucked and pushed on to her lovers of its own volition. The Connor behind her kneaded her soft flesh, over her stomach to her breasts, then to where she was joined with her Connor. However, it was the look of complete love and adoration in Connor's eyes that undid her. Her hands curled into white knuckled fists as she orgasmed one last time. She screamed from deep in her belly and her vision was filled with explosions of colours. She struggled to breathe as her entire body seized. She ached from head to toe and her skin tingled and she shuddered violently. The ecstasy was endless and mind bending and when she felt Connor ejaculate inside her the pleasure was amplified. Eye Patch pushed himself fully inside her and jerked, finding his own release.

The trio were a sweaty satiated heap. Eye Patch took the initiative and carefully withdrew from Abby. He cleaned them up and she rolled off Connor, snuggling up at his side with her head on his chest. Eye Patch lay down beside them and smiled and he beheld's the pair's closeness. He missed his own two painfully in that moment. He was surprised when Abby reached behind her and tugged at his arm, bringing him up close against her back. He smiled and kissed her shoulder and closed his eyes, ready for a good night's sleep in a warm bed with a warm female body in his arms.

"Um... can one of you please get me out of these handcuffs?" whimpered Connor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Abby's wailing was loud enough to wake the entire building. There was nothing Eye Patch loved more than making an Abby howl and scream with an orgasm so powerful she lost the ability to speak and became a shrieking, sobbing mess of sexual overload. Eye Patch gave one last good hard thrust into her quivering pussy and ejaculated. He stayed inside her until her body finally began to recover and then eased his cock out of her. Abby crashed bonelessly on to her stomach, panting heavily and still shuddering with lingering pleasures.

Connor had actually had her first that morning, at Eye Patch's insistence that sex should be had first thing upon waking. Eye Patch had challenged Connor that if he didn't claim her, he would. The younger man needed no more encouragement and hurriedly delved between Abby's thighs with lips, teeth and tongue to get her juices flowing. Eye Patch watched in fascination and admiration as his young loves moved together and spoke their love with smiles and kisses. The older Connor felt a familiar warmth blossoming in his heart. Yes, he had love for them. His Abby had been right. His wife was a wise and beautiful woman. He couldn't wait to get home to her.

Watching the pleasure the two on the bed with him wrought from each others' bodies got Eye Patch riled up for a tryst of his own. He'd be a sorry sort if he didn't get his own morning shag. Abby keened with a sharp cry, her toes curled and she writhed under Connor as he thrust into her until his back arched and he came with a roar. He went heavy on Abby, kissing her voraciously and thrusting slowly until he was completely spent before rolling off her and settling down at her side. Abby's skin was damp with sweat and when Eye Patch leaned in laved a line with his tongue over her throat she smiled and nodded her head, granting him permission. She was rather surprised when he pulled her up and turned her over, but she was supplicant and willing and got on to all fours for him. Eye Patch saddled up behind her and took hold of her hips and thrust inside her for a vigorous shag. Their mating was wild and animalistic and the bed rocked under the motion of their bodies. Abby's cries became increasingly louder and louder until her climax engulfed her entire body.

Afterwards, the three of them lay on the bed recovering from their morning activities. Abby tiredly rolled on to her back and groaned.

"Your Abby has this much sex every day?" she panted as she wiped the sweat from her eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Eye Patch.

"Wow. How does she manage to walk after?" Every movement Abby made gave her an acute awareness of the fact she'd had more sex in the past twelve hours that she'd had in the past three weeks.

"She manages just fine, love. Not too sore are you? Your body will adjust if you n' Conn keep this up."

Abby smiled and looked hopefully at her Connor, who returned her expression. He was more than willing to make love to her several times a day.

"Just make it a priority," explained Eye Patch. "Give in every time you fancy it."

"How the bloody hell do you get anything done if you have that much sex?" asked Connor.

"Twenty four hours in a day - about eight spent sleeping, at least four engaged in taking our pleasures, that leaves on average twelve very productive hours remaining in the day. Hang on a mo'..." Eye Patch rose from the bed and retrieved his trousers. He delved into the pocket and returned to the bed, passing the flash drive to Connor.

"What's this?" asked Connor.

"A flash drive," replied Eye Patch with a smirk.

"I can see that."

"Find a quiet afternoon somewhere with your laptop and Abbs here by your side and go through the files. It's every last answer you'll need to control the anomalies. How's that for gettin' it done?"

Connor was dumbstruck. He looked over the little hunk of plastic in his hand like it was the holy grail. "You've solved it? The reasons..."

"Not quite. But we're on the verge of it. Just like I'm sure with my Connor, I'm sure _you_ can complete the work. We've managed to predict them to an accuracy of mere minutes and we can close them permanently at the touch of a button. All our research and schematics are there. You can replicate our devices. Your lives will quiet down considerably, giving you more than enough time to figure out _why_ they happen. It'll also free up more hours of the day to see to your girl here." Eye Patch winked at Abby and she leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you," she spoke earnestly.

Eye Patch nodded, suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed. He'd just saved Connor years of strife and stress and that made him feel incredibly good inside. He cleared his throat and stood up again. "So? Who fancies a shag in the shower?"

!*!*!

After they'd showered (during which Connor had let Eye Patch touch his cock) and sat down to breakfast, Eye Patch grew serious again. He set his fork down and started talking. He needed them to know everything. He trusted them and even felt love for them. He'd be a part of them for the rest of their lives and he'd carry them in his heart for the rest of his.

His story began simply enough, reminiscing about his earliest days at the ARC and how he and his first Abby fell in love and came together amidst the chaos. His face then grew dark and he spoke of his world's end; the death of his beloved and how he escaped to a new world. He spoke of his husband and wife with such love and tenderness that the Abby seated beside him shed a tear, however it was the telling of his experiences with Philip Burton that got Connor's full attention. Eye Patch recounted the story of the vile man forcing his Connor and Abby to abandon him in the frozen wilderness on the other side of an anomaly. Eye Patch spoke of his kidnapping and horrendous abuse by Oliver Leek and Caroline Steele under Burton's direction. The tale culminated with Burton's death. Eye Patch's final words were, "I'm ready to go home."

Connor surprised all of them by reaching out and taking hold of Eye Patch's hand. "You don't need to worry about me n' Abby, or what Philip Burton might do to us. You've gotten through to me. She'll be my priority in everything I do. Nothing will come between us now - thanks to you."

Abby leaned in and kissed Eye Patch tenderly. He'd kept his eye patch on the entire time he'd been with them, but Abby slipped it off and kissed him again over his scar before setting the patch back in its place. He smiled and squeezed Connor's hand.

"M'foods gone cold," spoke Eye Patch, his voice choking with emotion. The gratitude and kindness this pair were showing him was overwhelming. He felt such pride knowing he'd made the right choice to come to this other world. Abby rose took his other hand in hers.

"Let's go back to bed and you can have me for breakfast instead," she said invitingly.

"Sounds perfect. What about you?" inquired Eye Patch to Connor. "Just let me give you one little suck. I'm _really_ good at it."

"Yeah, Conn," mused Abby with a devilish twinkle in her eye. "I bet he can teach me a few things. I wouldn't mind a lesson."

Connor sighed dramatically and stood up, still holding Eye Patch's hand. "Ok, fine, but don't think this means I want your cock up m'arse! Because that is _never_ happening!"

!*!*!

Eye Patch hadn't needed to return to the ARC to open his anomaly home, but Becker still had his gun and Eye Patch was fond of it and wanted it back - it had been a gift from his own Becker back home. The trio entered the ARC under scrutiny, but Eye Patch had his armour of bravado about him and looked as smug as he had when he'd first come through. Connor had called ahead to inform Lester what was occurring and Eye Patch was oddly pleased to see so many of the familiar faces from his ARC back home there to send him off. Lester never said a word but nodded a silent, respectful goodbye to Eye Patch, which he acknowledged in kind. Matt stood in the background, silently observing. Becker returned Eye Patch's gun to him and shook his hand, obviously picking up on Connor and Abby's apparent fondness for the traveller.

Eye Patch opened the anomaly after Jess had turned off the alert system and he smiled. In a few moments he'd be back in the arms of his true loves. He turned to Abby and cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her slowly.

"Take care of him, he'd be lost without you," said Eye Patch.

"I will. Thank you. I'm not gonna lie, we're going to miss you," she replied, caressing his face.

"Me too, love, me too." Eye Patch turned to Connor and lay his hand upon his shoulder, knowing the young man wouldn't appreciate getting snogged in the middle of the ARC in front of everyone. "Don't screw this up. If you do I'm gonna come back and take her home with me, got it?"

"Got it. Don't worry, I won't," replied Connor, wrapping his arm around Abby's waist and pulling her close to his body. "Thank you - for caring enough to help. You saved us."

"You're wel..."

"Why is that man not in custody!" roared Philip Burton as he stormed on to the scene, fresh from his plane ride home from Switzerland. He had blackened eyes and a massively swollen nose under layers of bandages. "I want him in a cell immediately! I want..."

Eye Patch sighed dramatically and in a flash had unholstered his gun, taken aim and sent a bullet straight into Burton's left knee. The sound of the gun firing shocked everyone into stunned silence. Philip Burton howled in agony and blood spewed everywhere. Abby had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Connor looked over Eye Patch and just as quickly grabbed his face and fused his mouth to his for a violently passionate kiss, which Eye Patch returned with equal intensity. When they parted Connor smiled and pushed the other man through the anomaly before any of the men loyal to Burton could retaliate. A second later the anomaly closed.

!*!*!

Eye Patch stumbled backwards back into his own flat and witnessed the anomaly snap closed. He sighed heavily. He supposed he'd never see them again, his other Connor and Abby. For day and a night, he'd had another pair of loves. He'd helped them, changed them and set them on a new course of life. The feeling was remarkable. He hadn't felt this way since his lovely spouses had asked him to stay with them forever. He'd made another Connor and Abby truly happy. He turned around and there they were, his wife and his husband. They both looked nervously excited to see him.

It was Abby who moved first and rushed into Eye Patch's open arms. He crushed her to him and she held him in a vice grip. Connor came up behind her and threw his arms around both of them, finding Eye Patch's mouth for a scorching kiss. After a few moments, Eye Patch sought Abby's lips, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. He held strong to them both and the three of them took solace in being reunited. In this moment he knew he could never leave them again, even for just a day. He was glad for what he'd done, but this was the only place he belonged.

"Welcome home, love," whispered Connor.

"Thanks," Eye Patch replied hoarsely, feeling his throat constrict with emotion. "I missed you."

"We missed you," said Abby, nuzzling his neck with her nose. "You won't believe how much!"

"I can guess. It's good to be home."

Abby reached up and pulled off his eye patch, standing up on her toes to plant a wet, full lipped kiss to his scar. "That's better. You could've taken it off while you were with them, they wouldn't have minded."

"How did you know?"

"We were watching!" beamed Connor, giving Eye Patch another kiss. He reached around Abby and took hold of his wrist, holding it and the device up. "I included a camera and audio feed."

"You kinky little voyeurs!"

"Abbs n' I were watching the whole time. There's nothing hotter that watching you, and listening to you making them come. We had quite a good time here, me n' Abby."

"So basically you're saying we had an interdimensional five way?"

"Sort of, yeah." The doleful look on Connor's face melted Eye Patch's heart. When he felt Abby's hand begin to stroke his cock through his leather trousers, Eye Patch knew the time for talk had ended.

"We'd like to welcome you home properly Conn," purred Abby as she unbuckled his belt and lowered the zip on his trousers. "If you're not shagged out of course."

"Not a chance. You heard what the other Connor said about me. I'm a sex maniac," replied Eye Patch, directing them all towards the bedroom.

"That's one of the things we love most about you."

As they tumbled into bed in a tangle of limbs and kisses, Eye Patch thanked his lucky stars for the love he had, and the love he'd helped two others find again.

!*!*!

Nearly four weeks had passed since Eye Patch's sojourn into the alternate dimension. Life carried on as usual with the three of them - days and nights filled with love, sex and laughter. Every second he spent with his wife and husband, it reaffirmed for him that going to help the other Connor and Abby had been as good a decision as the one he'd made to go through the anomaly that brought him to this world. The afternoon found them dozing together in the blazing sun. The summer was reaching record temperatures and none of them wore much clothing.

In fact, Eye Patch was stark naked. Connor reclined against the arm of the couch typing with his right hand on the laptop he'd placed on the coffee table. His other hand lazily stroked through Eye Patch's hair, who lay on his stomach and rested his head on Connor's lower abdomen with his legs stretched out behind him. In the small space left at the end of the couch sat Abby with her feet planted in the middle of Eye Patch's back. She massaged his muscles with her toes while licking and slurping on a popsicle. Eye Patch was half asleep, Abby was doing the most lascivious things to her to popsicle to get Connor's attention and he was trying to tap back into the signal to the other dimension.

Ever since Eye Patch had come home and the amplified anomaly he'd travelled through had closed, the signal to the other world had been sporadic and weak. Eye Patch, Connor and Abby were anxious and curious to know how things had progressed between the alternate couple. In their hearts they were certain that the pair were in love and inseparable, but they all needed to see it to truly believe. Connor had been working tirelessly to penetrate the barriers between worlds, but so far hadn't had a breakthrough.

Connor yawned and wound his fingers into his love's thick dark hair. He was about to suggest they three of them retire to the bedroom for nap when suddenly the jumpy, snowy picture of the alternate ARC's CCTV system became clear and the audio came through. Connor navigated the system until he located the other Connor's lab. Eye Patch's opened his eye and turned his head to the screen, Abby moved in closer and the three of them watched enraptured at the sight of the other Connor and Abby shagging each others brains out on his work station.

Abby was completely nude, stretched out amongst his papers and half constructed devices with her legs hanging over the edge of the table. Connor stood before her with his trousers around his ankles and the torn remnants of his shirt clinging to his chest. Their grunts, gasps, cries and utterances of pure ecstasy echoed in the lab and in the flat in the other dimension. Abby writhed against him, bucking her hips to meet his relentless thrusts into her welcoming body. Connor's hands were grasping her own as he surged into her again and again. Profanities mixed with_ I love yous_ spilled form his mouth.

Abby arched and screamed Connor's name as her entire body shook with the orgasm that consumed her completely. She twisted and sobbed and Connor leaned over her and his hips jerked as he joined her and came. He went heavy on her and Abby wrapped her legs around his waist and cradled him close. As she wove her hands through his hair, the three watching on the laptop caught the glint of a diamond ring on her finger. Connor's hand came up to cup her head as he began to kiss her and that's when they saw the golden wedding band on his finger. A split second later, the feed went black.

"Shit!" swore Connor. He pushed Eye Patch off him and sat up, furiously working his fingers over the keyboard. "Damn! The signal's gone!"

"We can't get it back?" asked Abby.

"No... no the anomaly's closed completely. It's been getting weaker ever since we punched through. It might open again someday. We can keep looking... but at least we know they sorted themselves out. That was bloody hot wasn't it?" Connor turned to Eye Patch, eager to see his reaction to what they'd just witnessed on the screen. The older man was fixated on Abby as she suckled on the cherry popsicle between her lips.

"Conn," said Eye Patch, not looking away from Abby as he spoke. "Get the popsicles and the handcuffs. _Now_."

The End

(There'll be an epilogue involving popsicles sometime in the future!)


End file.
